


Danganronpa Mystery Trip: Frenzy Forest {DEAD]

by LilTom956



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Also there are a few new characters that were added by request, Comment any criticism you have, F/M, I will give you a cookie if you do., M/M, Multi, Removed the character tags since they were outdated, and they didn't get to log on tonight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilTom956/pseuds/LilTom956
Summary: Welcome to this Fanfiction. This Summary is more or less going to explain what this fiction is, rather then what it is about. This is a "RP Fanfiction", as in every character is going to be played by somebody. Check the first chapter for the Roster of Characters that are in this game, and look for ones that aren't taken [By the time of writing this, most aren't taken] and message me on Discord. This summary will probably change once the roster is full, but we're still recruiting right now.Title credit goes to Doc (Kenshutsu)That title's a work in progress by the way.Discord for MSGing: LilTom956#2875





	1. Roster 01

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Cast Selection / Roster of Students. This is where you can either apply for a character or read up on who these characters are. After every Danganronpa Chapter, there will be a Roster Change to show the changes in the previous season.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LilTom956#2875 for contacting me about characters if there is a slot open, or if you are interested in being a backup.

Welcome, one and all. This is the first roster to the fanfiction. If you are roleplaying as one of these characters, then you must:  
Use proper spelling at least.  
Use quotation marks.  
No "voiding" jokes. Those'll throw me off.

Now that we've gotten those basic rules out of the way, let's get the roster.

And no, the 17th Student isn't some super special student. He's just one of the first twists in this fic.

Danganronpa :  
{STUDENTS}  
1 - Lukas Wyker - SHSL ??? [Taken by Me]  
 2 - Nakama Shiki - SHSL Analyst [Taken by Me]  
 3 - Bakuhatsu Misutikki - SHSL Terrorist [Taken by Nepetasprite]  
 4 - Eoh Yuji - SHSL Explorer [Taken by Donito]  
 5 - Tsumaranai Hito - SHSL Macaologist [Taken by Polaxis]  
 6 - Kenshutsu Namida - SHSL Strategist [Taken by Do҉c̶ (Doc)]  
7 - Arden Saino - SHSL ??? [Taken by Mikan] [Serial Killer, revealed during Prologue]   
8 - Daniel Bydenworth - SHSL Augmented Reality Specialist [Taken by Kal]   
9 - Matthew Fiore - SHSL Mechanical Engineer  
10 - Arii Tashiro - SHSL Godfather [Taken by iiVixine]  
 11 - Sokudo Okoku - SHSL Speedrunner [Taken by Karma]  
 12 - YOUR CHARACTER HERE [#1] [CONTACT ME FOR INFO]  
 13 - Kaminari Haiko - SHSL Puppeteer  
14 - Kyoso Misutikki - SHSL Necromancer [Taken by JellyJar]   
15 - "The Beastly Visage" - SHSL Soldier [Taken by [???] ] [I know, Analyst and Soldier in the same game. This is a friend's OC]   
16 - Valerie Hawksworth - SHSL Teacher [Taken by Draw]  
17..? - Satori Maeko SHSL: ? ? ? [Taken by Kel]  
 [SERVANTS]  
 1 - Caiden Tenborough - SHSL Dealer [Not taken] [Deals any sort of items he finds, acts like a shopkeep in the game. Major twist with this character]  
 2 - Kakusareta Nakademo - SHSL Linguist [Taken by Sam] [Deciphers cryptic messages in trials if Monokuma asks]  
 {If one of these characters do not suit you, PM me for a character change. They'd have to have a talent no DR person has since I already put in two unoriginal talent, those being Analyst and Soldier.}

Male - 1, 2, 4, 6, 7, 8, 10, 11, 14, 15, 17..?   
Female - 3, 5, 9, 12, 13  
{PERSONALITIES}

Lukas - Kind, annoying at times, nosey. He is also smart and able to get what is going on rather quickly.  
Nakama - Leader type, angry, commanding/bossy. He will tend to be the leader of the group, even if people disagree.  
Bakuhatsu - Ibuki, but crazy and talks in the first person, explosive personality. A collar around her neck prevents her from blowing up school property.  
Eoh - Serious and short tempered, mostly negative. Doesn’t talk much, and mostly stays with himself. Not classified as weird, but some can argue that he is. Not a fighting type.  
Tsumaranai - Boring, but tries to be fun. Has a passion for mollusks  
Kenshutsu - Flirty to lots of people, serious depending on if it is a dark mood or a light one, makes strategies a lot, is a cinnamon roll when not serious  
Arden - Mysterious, not too friendly, but not rude. Knows more than he lets on in terms of theories about this place.  
Daniel - Antisocial, stuttering cinnamon roll. Only really talks to Arden, as they were in the same orphanage for a year. He occasionally acts brave to try and stand up for himself, but usually, fails when pressured too hard.  
Matthew - Matthew is a hard-ass. But, it's not necessarily the horrid, egotistical, prick-like hard-ass. More like he stands his ground, he's firm, and plays the joke of being an asshole when he's not, often. In reality, Matthew is a good young man with manner and intellect, that simply idolized his father; henceforth, he acts like his father. In-depth, or in conflict, Matt is going to stand alone and keep himself out of the conflict, observing, viewing, learning weaknesses. 'Analytic' is his middle name, for he'll find anything and any way possible to keep himself out of harms way without it being in the detriment of his other, fellow 'classmates'. Makeshift machinery, strewn-together A. I. (if possible), and wonky inner workings with what he can and will scavenge.  
Arii - Overall angry and typically independent, and not afraid to take a swing at your head. Often reckless and belittling others despite his own appearance and ability. He will give anyone and everyone the middle finger.  
Sokudo - A mix of Akane’s fiery passion and Chiaki’s love for games. He’s actually smart and is the official ‘Kyoko / Chiaki’ of the season.  
[YOUR CHARACTER HERE]  
Kaminari - Kaminari seemed to be quiet often in loud and full places, thats why she spends time playing with her puppets. She also is very childish and cheery when meeting a lot of new friends. She really likes making puppets along with other friends/people. She could get really upset when the students find a dead body either if its a friend or a foe, she'd still be upset.  
Kyoso - VERY Old Fashioned, but generally a kind person. He does try to hide it and tries to talk in a Shakespearean fashion to enforce the ‘very old fashioned’ vibe of being a necromancer.  
Valerie - Not meant to be taken seriously, the ‘Kyoko’ of Chapter 1, in terms of finding clues. Other than that, she’s a somewhat optimistic fun teacher that ships people in a journal she carries. Not really meant to be taken as a super serious character. Arguably comic relief character.  
Visage - Negative and serious, he is trying to find a way out of here. It’s obvious he’s failing, but yeah. He’s aggressive to people who offend things about him or family related stuff.  
[SERVANTS]  
Caiden - Shy, but happy to be alive. He gives people whatever he finds, and they cost Monokuma Coins. He does not seem to be fond of lots of shouting. He isn’t afraid of it, but he tends to not talk during excess noise.  
Kakursareta - Very serious, and he appears to know the school better then Caiden, due to him actually having a role of a guard of sorts. He doesn’t really want to be a Servant, but he wants to stay alive. He tends to really want to help, but can’t due to his limits as a Servant.(edited)  
[17th Student]  
Satori: Satori is a polite girl, and can feel pretty awkward depending on the situation, she will try to sometimes read the atmosphere and take in mind what her actions may have on others concerned for them, other than that she's a simple girl.

{This fanfiction isn't dead yet... RECASTING AVAILABLE FOR SELECT PEOPLE!} [Written 3/12/17]

{ { ALL STUDENTS COLLECTED! COMMENCING KILLING GAME. . . } }


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prologue: Early to the Party of Despair.]
> 
> [18?/18? Students alive.]
> 
> [Unknown Location.]

Hope's Peak Academy. Lukas and his classmates had been the best at what they did. That much was obvious since it was widely known. They had been riding a bus to the campus after taking a separate bus all the way to a greenhouse for the SHSL Botanist's work to be displayed. Everything seemed normal.  
The class was about to pull up to the campus, but something... something... what was happening? Everything was twisting and warping, and everybody felt like they were being pounded repeatedly on the head with a sledgehammer... Something was definitely not right... the bus was driving away from campus. That was the last thing a few students noted as they fell into a deep sleep.

[PROLOGUE: Early to the Party of Despair]

[18? Students alive.]

[Unknown Location]

[START!]

Lukas felt uncomfortable as attempted to get up. His nose was bleeding, and his head felt foggy. He realized he was the only one awake on the bus. Quickly, he shook the pink-haired student sitting next to him awake. 

Kenshutsu was shaken by the student next to him, he then slowly open his eyes, awoken from his daze, his sight was slightly blurred and a loud ringing in his ears "Hmm..?" he would say in slightly quiet and dry voice, before he would suddenly put his left hand to his forehead, his head was aching, as his vision fully came to him, he pushes himself up with his right hand, now sitting up with a better posture, he would look to the other student, realizing that it was Lukas "Lukas, what happened?" he said in a now more clear voice that sounded more like himself.

Mika coincidentally wakes up after having a nice, long nap, she darts her eyes across the room to find herself in a new atmosphere with completely new faces. She turns to the two boys awake and waves and them.

Arden felt the heaviness, the deep, dark, and cold feeling of being asleep for the longest of time in this world of dreams it was finally time. The world began to slowly regain for him. It was time, it was finally time for the one to wake up from his nap. He began to slowly wake up with his eyes slowly opening up to realize it was strange, what was this new feeling that came on this ride. The man started to regain himself and open up his eyes slowly to this new feeling, he looked left, then right, and around to see himself still on that bus, great. Where it went? Only time would tell. What had happened during the blackout? Some will tell. Why was he here? He will never know this, but continues to look around to see who had still been sleeping, or rather awake.

Lukas didn't really know how to respond. "Beats me, but it smells like sugar maple trees. I lived near 'em all my life, so I should know." He chuckled quietly to himself. "It sucks that this turn of events is only my seventh day in this place..." He said to Ken, still recovering from the drowsiness.

Bakuhatsu awoke to the sound of the boys talking. She opened her mouth to say something but was greeted with a large shock of pain in the head. "Owwww! I'm hurt! Really badly!" She looked around seeing all the sleeping kids and sat back down to rest.

Kakusareta sat up, groaning as every bone in his body ached, "What the hell is going on...this wasn't the school of prestige I was promised..." He'd think of more and more possibilities of why they were here instead of Hope's Peak as everybody else stirred to life.

Kyoso yawns heavily, his red medieval type cape sprawled out on the floor under him as he rubs his heavily bagged eyes, groggily assessing his surroundings as they come into view. The last thing her remembered was, well, nothing. He couldn't seem to remember a thing except a feeling of dread. As he sees fellow students, at least, whom he assumes to be students, he decides to take lead. He stands up, stumbling slightly as blood rushing to his head, him quickly shaking it off. "Townsfolk! Do not fear, your great leader is here to help! We seem to be in some sort of room, but we mustn't let fear overtake us! Now, we must asse-uhh, find out what happened! Does anyone remember anything?!" He hears his sisters familiar type of speaking and directs his attention to her. "Bakuhatsu, sister, whatever has happened to you?" He slowly walks over and kneels down to pat her begore standing and addressing the shuffling crowd."See, townsfolk?! Ever my dear, dear sister has suffered an injury from this accursed room! Who remembers how we all came to be here?"

"Great. Loud people. More I need to a wakeup call." Arden sighs before sitting up fully and looking down at his jacket to make sure everything was intact. He adjusted his glasses, starting to see that the bright and early faces were coming to wake up, finally. He looked forward and thought for a moment, what kind of life would be ahead.

Kenshutsu would just sigh to himself as Kyoso's voice drowns out anything he was going to say, he took his left hand off his forehead and slightly scratched the back of his head, he then says to Lukas after Kyoso stops "Sorry pal, but should we get off the bus quickly before Kyoso goes on another one of his 'speeches' " he said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood, he then slowly gets up, slightly wobbly at first, grabbing onto the back of the next seat in-front for balance.

Lukas would smile a bit. "I think he's alright! He's just caring for his sister. I think it is kind of him." He states in Kyoso's defense. "Alright, everybody! I think we should investigate where we are! It sort of looks like... a parking lot!" He'd shout, looking around at whoever was awake at this time. "I'll lead for now! Somebody carry a few of these people off the bus if we find shelter! But not now!"

He sees everyone becoming restless and shakes his head, before a grin and an idea plaster over his face. "Yes, as Lukas said!" He feels as if Lukas is somehow special, so he sorts him into the nobles category. Kyoso, obviously, is the king, but Noble is okay. "Lukas, come hither! You are now a Noble!" He grins, as he had been walking to Lukas, now standing in front of the other, cape dragging its velvet against the floor, and pats him on the back.

Kaku would toss the idea back and forth in his mind, thinking of the possible outcomes of the directions told. He eventually decided there was no point debating against one another yet and eventually agreed, "Sure, I don't see what else we can do at the moment, well, unless you all want to get all mushy and introduce yourselves." Kaku didn't seem fond of the idea of introducing himself.

Arden growled lowly, clearly not in the mood for those around him that were acting so... childish we'll put it. He just stood up slowly. "And I thought this was a bus to some school, not one to a roleplay convention." He walked over to the window and leaned over some to peek outside, seeing this parking lot, if it was real or not. He must know.

Bakuhatsu suddenly got up, not seeming to be hurt anymore. "Yes, brother! I will come with!" Bakuhatsu started looking at the kids, choosing which one she would carry.

Lukas grins. "Why thank you, Kyoso!" He bows then looks at Kenshutsu. "Told you he's nice, I'm a noble now!" He then stands back up. "Alright, out of the bus, guys!" He says, trying to open the door. "It's jammed... Ooh, I know!" He kicks it twice, to no avail. "Wait, hold on... I think there's a lever around here somewhere..." He looks around the driver's seat of the bus. He notices that the bus is out of fuel, and the tire pressure gauge is at zero for every tire. "Strange... Did somebody rig the bus?" He says to himself before finally finding that lever. He pulls it, which opens the bus doors. "To freedom, classmates!" He shouts with a pleased tone, 'freeing' his students from captivity in the bus.

"Well then, isn't this just something, while I'm sure it was nice to see you all, I prefer to be on my own and, more importantly, away from this horrid, well, wherever our current predicament is located." He stepped off the bus in no rush at all and looked around. "Interesting..."

He smiles at his sister, following her gaze and nodding with a chuckle. "Now now sister. We must find shelter first!" He watches Lukas do this and strolls over, clapping with a huge grin on his face."Good job, Lukas! Let us escape this metal prison!"He hops down the steps, brushing his cape off, and stretching. "Hmm, what to do..."

"No no no! Come with us Kaku-san!" She frowned and crossed her arms. "If you don't come I'll make you!" She grinned and followed Kyoso down the steps with a big grin on her face.

"Good job, guy." Arden turns away from the window and begins to make his way off this dumb bus, he glanced at Lukas in the first place and started to step down, off he goes and now he is standing there, looking around the place for anything that will lead to the mystery of a sudden sleep. He keeps an eye on everyone as well, making sure no one was suspicious.

He squints, looking around, and turns to Arden, silently growling. "Hello, scum. You may aswell kill yourself now, as you won't last a day." He laughs and pats him on the back, hard, before strolling along to his Noble Lukas. "Do you see anything, Noble?"

Arden looks over to Kyoso. "I'm not up for it. You first, cape." He looks back at the place to examine it further. He wasn't going to do that, it was dumb in the first place. A suicide at the beginning of something, but, the feeling came back once when he thought, what was this something... He shook his head to get this thought off, he'll ignore that feeling.

He slips a silent glare at Arden, millions of death threats balled into one beam of eyesight burning into the other to form a toxic beam of pure hatred, all aimed at Arden through a stare.

I'd wave my finger in the air, bored, "It appears as though the location our current predicament is happening is unknown to me, well, sorry to say this, but I'm afraid you'll all have to answer a question I know several of you have in your minds at the moment." He'd spin on his heel, turning to face the people that seemed somewhat intelligent to him, "Any clue where we are?"

Kenshutsu just rolled his eyes, to be honest, he didn't really like Kyoso, there was a simple reason behind this, he simply didn't understand him, and that's how it is, he would only become like people who he understands, as he waited for everyone who is awake to get off, then he would follow, having a slightly off feeling about this place, it was just too quiet....

"...right, let's just have a few of us go off and look along that path over there... How about Arden, what's his face, and the Kyoso's sister." He pointed to Arden, Kakusareta, and Bakahatsu respectively. "Kyoso, you may come if you like."

"I'm not going without my brother!" Suddenly when saying that a thought came to mind. A time when she said that exact thing when their mother was going to the supermarket trying to take only her. Out of rage, she blew up Kyoso's imaginary town. ` ` Man I really want to blow something up right now. ` ` [(Quick sidenote, ` ` means thoughts, usually of whoever is talking when they are there.)]

"Finally, somebody who is able to guide us in the right direction." Kakusareta casually stretched and prepared to follow Lukas into whatever the path held for the others, including himself...

"I'd rather go somewhere alone. I'm better at doing things on my own." Arden said, giving a small glance to Lukas with his eyes squinted. He then looked back to the group, adjusting his glasses once more.

He grins and nods, gathering the small group up with a grin. "Okay! We shall venture form onto the path to see what we may find!" He wraps his arm around his sister with a pat on her head. "Don't worry, I'll come along on this little expedition!" He grins and begins to walk down the path.

"...Geh, no arguing with someone who can be too much of an idiot in the first place. Just roll with it." Arden said to himself before adjusting his back strap. He turned and began to walk his way over to the group, deciding to follow the rest without saying a word.

 

Kenshutsu begins to examine the bus, and what wondering what exactly happened, first he checks the tires...they were flat, the first question on his mind was How? the parking lot didn't seem to have anything sharp around, next he would check under the bus, wondering if there are any scratch marks underneath.

"Shall one of us stay behind to aid the others that have not yet recovered...?" Kaku suggested, while he didn't care much for the trivial and unnecessary, he felt it was only the right thing to do for the other people on the bus.

"Hmm, you're right. Wait, Ken's over there already. He can help people out when they wake up!" He beamed, knowing that Ken would do the right thing. "Anyways, we should hurry now. Including you, Arden! You might see something that'll help us! Well, I think! You never revealed your talent... It could be cool!"

"God, physical activity, I forget how grueling it is, reading a book is more in my comfort zone, but even that gets a bit tiresome when you see all the mistakes those amateur authors make in their 'bestsellers' of New York Times, some people cannot even notice what is right under their noses." Kaku said as he walked past the others, searching for anything of interest.

"Wow! You're surprisingly waaayyyyy too serious!" Bakuhatsu smiled and bounced along behind him. "There could be something fun to do here! Like.. blowing someone up!" She picked up little pinecones and flung them.

Kaku stared at Bakuhatsu as if he was some psychopath killer come to get him, "And...what...exactly is your talent...?" he said, trying to remain composure.

Bakuhatsu finally decided to respond. "Uh? Super High-School Level Terrorist. Duh!" Bakuhatsu smiled once again and patted Kakusareta on the back.

He continued to walk, but slightly more heavy-footed and clumsy, "Well then, whoever you are, I'm sure we'll get along just lovely..." Kaku continued, knowing the danger of the situation with a terrorist next to him.

Meanwhile, Kenshutsu noticed scratches under the bus, guessing that there must have been a rocky road on the way to...here, he would get out from under the bus and sat on the concrete, not really liking the idea of staying but agreeing, then he would mutter to himself "It seems the bus was in some rocky area and got scratched and puntu-" then it dawned on him "...where's the driver?"

After a long walk from the parking lot to this place, it revealed five cabins on an open courtyard of flat ground, with grass and dirt. There was a fountain with a strange carving of a bear on it, 'spitting' water like one of those fancy fountains with the baby statues portray. The cabins themselves looked to be log cabins with a roof you'd probably see on a mid-class home, and each had a number on the door. 1, 2, 3, and 4. Also, there appeared to be a path to a what appears to be a stage near a huge bonfire. To the left of the fountain was a cafeteria, labeled 'Cafeteria'. Again, unsurprising. From the distance you were from the stage, you would hear a faint squeaky voice using a microphone, yelling 'Mic check', and mumbling about '18 brats'.

Kaku sighed, "Oh dear god please tell me Hope's Peak hasn't set us up for some absolutely horrid summer camp." He didn't sound very confident as his words began fumbling slightly more.

"Kaku, if I may add... It's not Summer, it's Winter." He said shyly, as he didn't want to anger Kaku at the moment. "So, should we go check out that voice?" He added, trying to divert the conversation a bit.

Kaku groaned, "Sure, let's just give the camp counselor a piece of our mind and trek back to some real civilization..."

He gently embraces his sister, steering her back towards the front, keeping his arm around her. "Sister, these townsfolk do not need to know your talent! You are special, and don't need reinforcement!" He grins and pats her on the back, his hand resting om her head to keep her from moving from by his side. Hmm, I gotta be more careful! She has a dangerously bad talent He looks on at the ground in awe, already planning to send his sister on a search for the best stuff to gather in his room. His attention slowly draws to the voice and sighs. "We must send someone back to the others!" He looks at Arden. "You, scum! Go inform the others of our findings!"

Arden looks to Kyoso and shakes his head. "You first flashy." He looks back to the stage, curious to what was over, he starts to slowly walk up and approach it.

He nods at Lukas and strolls over, grinning."Let's venture forth to see whom this is. In fact, Lukas, I promote you to Lord for your good ideas!" He grins before grabbing his sister's hand and leading her towards the voice. "Onward, and yonward!"

Kaku yelled across the grounds, "Excuse me! Could you please show yourself before I must resort to other methods?" He didn't have time for petty mysteries, those were for books, not real life.

Kenshutsu would get bored very quickly, having no-one to talk to, soon following the group to wherever they headed and went to the stage where he saw the group.

Kaku was becoming extremely impatient, time was something he prioritized over all else, "I will have you know, that there are eighteen of us and only one of you! Attempting to hide and play games will result in no effective prank!"

"Upupupupu, do you REALLY want to see the true face of beauty, mister!?" The squeaky voice yelled from behind the curtains.

Kaku groaned, "Of course I do, you blathering idiot! That's why we're all here, expecting you to show yourself!"

"...More annoying voices, great." Arden sighs some and just looks up at the stage, waiting for whatever the hell might happen.

"FRENZY FOREST?!?! Get a gear into that brain of yours, will you?! We're supposed to be at Hope's Peak Academy! Not some FRENZY FOREST!" Kaku screamed at Monokuma.

"How is this even possible?!" Kyoso frantically asked, wondering what this strange bear was.

Kenshutsu just facepalmed "I guess the bus driver wasn't the stuffed bear..." To be honest, Kenshutsu was taking this very well...

Suddenly, Monokuma hopped out from nowhere, landing on the podium. It was... a stuffed bear?

Kaku stood silently, mouth ajar, "This is just bloody brilliant, are you all seeing this nonsense?" He pointed angrily to the bear.

"Nonsense?! I'll have you know that I am your official Headmaster while you enjoy your stay at... Frenzy... Yeah, Frenzy Forest!"

"...Why do I bother? This is just some dumb bear. I could hug this thing to death." Arden is not amused and just takes a step back away from the stage.

"Show yourself, squeaky voiced fiend! Explain why you have jailed us and brought us to this place!"He announced, dropping dead as Monokuma appears. "A stuffed bear?! Are you fucking kidding me? A bear?! I can't!"

As Monokuma begun to talk, Kenshutsu caught up with the group, at this moment, he had completely forgotten about the people still in the bus, he would then quietly mutter "Where is the bus driver?"

Kaku laughed in hysterics, "Punishment!? Ha! What is punishment? Sitting in the corner for 5 minutes and thinking about what I have done?"

"Nope, being brutally broken and torn apart!" He did his signature laugh, looking at all of the people in the crowd. "Anyways, you guys weren't supposed to wake up for another hour or two! You caught me while I was preparing!"

Kenshutsu would slightly chuckle "What can a stuffed bear ev-" he would be surprised at Monokuma's response, walking back slightly "I guess I now know why this bear was taken off the shelves" he would say with a worried chuckle.

 

Kaku stuttered, "T-torn apart?" Kaku didn't know about the others who seem strangely calm in the situation but he wasn't just going to die because he kept insulting a stuffed bear, it'd be a true disgrace...

Arden blinks slightly but doesn't seem to care anyways. He looks around the place, what is there to do while listening to some bear speak. Maybe he'll sit down for a bit.

"Anyways, explain who you are, you rat!" He'd screech at Kaku, wanting a name to the face that tried to anger the one and only Monokuma.

Kyoso stopped, did a quadruple-tale, and laughed nervously, a shiver creeping slowly down his spine. "O-Oh. M-My apologies, Sir Bear. I shan't mock you a-again-" He is shaking, his large body feeling like jelly.

Kaku scoffed, "Honestly, fair enough, you gave us yours, it's only fair trade, Kakusareta, that's all you are required to receive..."

Lukas would not be taking this lightly. "T-The fuck, man... Can somebody just... explain this? Am I dreaming? It CAN'T be a stuffed bear..."

"I meant your full name, Kaku-rat!" Monokuma would yell at him again. "Your talent, too!"

Kaku sighed, "...fine..."

Kaku would curse in multiple different languages before he eventually began to speak English again, "Kakusareta Nakademo, Linguist, a pleasure to meet you..."

"Linguist?" He asked in a calm voice, as if he was truly trying to be nice. "Well, I'm sorry to say, Kakusareta... You CAN'T PARTICIPATE IN WHAT I AM ABOUT TO COMMENCE!" He yells, before pressing a big red button on the podium. Within seconds, a chain was around Kaku's neck, dragging him backstage at a rapid pace.

Kaku screamed, "Th-the hell?! What's going on...!"

"I can't have you decoding any special messages I may have hidden around this place so quickly! That'll give me away! I'm going to make you my SECOND SERVANT instead!" He was laughing, as the chain almost dragged him backstage.  
Lukas made a quick impulse move to chase after Kaku and attempt to save him.

Kaku ran the message, "Second...?"

"G-Guys, there' somebody-" A loud thwack was heard as Lukas fell to the floor. He wasn't dead, but he was surely out cold.

Arden shook his head some. "I'm not going to bother." He seemed to let this happen while watching Lukas run off. He knew it, some kind of way to stop students. He only turned his attention back to the bear.

Kaku yelled at the person to hit Lukas, "You're fucking insane, you know that?! What's wrong with your mind?!"

Lukas was tossed off stage, followed by a loud BOING sound. Presumably, he was bounced off of something.

Kenshutsu was shocked, now witnessing the power of this bear he would fall onto his ass, worried about what this thing the bear is going to do...

The sound of the thwack was heard again, as Kaku fell onto the floor. KO'd too.

Kyoso has long passed out from fear, him and his cape sprawled onto the floor.

"Well, tell this to whoever is waking up over on that bus... The Killing Game is about to start... And it's going to be despairingly beautiful!" He did his signature laugh, disappearing out of sight.

Kenshutsu freaks out slightly, then quickly reaches into his pocket to call the cops with his phone, hoping there was a signal, then he would feel nothing in his pocket, realizing that his phone is gone, once Monokuma left he would quickly ask the others "D-does anyone else have their p-phone?"

Nobody had their phones... Strange. Who could've taken them?

"No. I don't have a phone. And this Killing Game sounds like a joke anyways. Can I just go lay down or something." Arden sighs again, starting to look around the area slowly, examining it.

Today had been dreadful on all of them... Maybe they should go back to the bus to see if anybody else is awake?

It took him some time to think about it, there could be the bus driver which had abandoned them taking the phones away. Arden turned on his heel and began to walk back down the path they all came from, seeming to go somewhere for a quick investigation.

Kyoso was passed out, so somebody put him in a cabin so he could be safe from the weather outside.

Kenshutsu would slowly try to calm himself down as he got up from his ass, slowly looking around, heavily breathing, he would then notice and follow Arden, going to a slightly serious mood "Where do you think the bus driver is?" he said, he wondered this before the bear showed up.

As they approached the bus, they noticed a black haired teenager get off of the bus, looking around. "Hello? Anybody that's actually awake!?"

"The driver might just be dead for all I know. I just want my phone for music." Arden approached the bus, looking over to the teenager, someone who had just woke up. "Did you just wake up?"

"Yes, the only one on the bus that's awake at the moment. Say, aren't you that Ultimate Serial Killer?" The teenager said out of the blue to Arden.

Arden was silent for a moment before shaking his head. "Nope. I think you're mistaking the wrong person for being a Serial Killer."

[ULTIMATE TALENT REVEALED - Arden Saino (Serial Killer) ]  
"Nope, I read up on quite a bit before going here... Plus, I can tell you're lying. Everything gives it away..."

Once Kenshutsu noticed Nakama he smiled, returning to his normal attitude, right until he heard that Arden is the Serial killer, instantly making Kenshutsu back away from Arden by about a meter.

Arden sighed softly. "I don't know what you've been reading but there is no way that is the truth. It'd be best to just keep it I have no talent."

"I'm Nakama Shiki, the Ultimate Analyst. What the hell's going on here?" As he said that, all of their faces [Minus Nakama, since he didn't know] went dim, as they had to wake everybody and tell them... that Despair was coming.  
[PROLOGUE END!]

[17/17 Students Remain] [2/2 Servants Remain]

[PoV Swap : Lukas -> Nakama]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I just want to say thank you to everybody who signed up for this amazing experience. Everybody did great, and the Prologue turned out just how I wanted it to be! Now, don't you Despair, Ch. 1 will come soon...)


	3. Chapter One [Part One]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Chapter One: Turnabout of Unexpected Killing]  
> [Students Remaining: 17/17]  
> ["Frenzy Forest"]

[Chapter One: Turnabout of Unexpected Killing]  
[Students Remaining: 17/17]  
["Frenzy Forest"]

Arii was still out cold on the bus. He would flinch here and there but still was asleep. Valerie was cold and tired on the bus, holding on to her journal, while Schnell and Zusammenarbeit were both laying straight down on the bus. Everything was quiet.

Nakama then broke the silence, looking at Kenshutsu with a confused look, eyeing him up and down. "Did I say something wrong? Why is everybody frowning?"

Kenshutsu kept looking down, how was he going to explain this? He kept thinking to himself different ways of explaining it, but it all ends with him being called a liar or crazy, seriously who would believe that the head counselor is a teddy bear, who just kidnapped one of the Students? the grim look on his face didn't change as he tried to explain, but the words just couldn't come out.

"Hold on a second, why was everybody unconscious on the bus anyways? I'm going to do something real quick... This usually wakes up people slacking on group projects. Elementary school was hard." After mentioning the out of the blue topic of elementary school, he went onto the bus again. "EVERYBODY WAKE UP, THIS IS A FUCKING EMERGENCY!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Kenshutsu could have sworn that the bus shook a bit.

Arii purely turned over, still passed out. He was one hell of a sleeper, and it was gonna take a lot more than some yelling to wake his ass up. He curled up a bit more, trying to retain heat as he continued to sleep on the bus.

She woke up, her glasses falling to the ground in the process. "Oh um, Sorry!" She bent down to get them "Who are you, might I ask?"

Kenshutsu took a step back slightly, being surprised by Nakama's rude shouting, this surprise would take him out of the loop of despair he was just in a moment ago, he would then closes his eyes for a couple of seconds and took some deep breaths, only quietly able to say "The head counselor, is a t-teddy bear" he knew he sounded crazy, but he said anyway "and he kidnapped K-Kakusareta...."

Arii could feel commotion but wasn't bothered in the slightest. His breaths were steady, almost as if purring to no beat nor melody. He curled up tighter now, obviously feeling much colder. This was really uncomfortable.

Valerie fell silent and felt the right way to relieve tension was to reveal who the people that were accompanying her slumber were. "Well Sir, I'm Valerie Hawksworth! These are Arii, Sokudo, and Daniel!" She pointed at the other people on the bus.

Arii could feel commotion but wasn't bothered in the slightest. His breaths were steady, almost as if purring to no beat nor melody. He curled up tighter now, obviously feeling much colder. This was really uncomfortable.

Arii rolled over in the seat he was passed out in, trying to obtain comfort that wasn't coming. He heard his name once or twice but didn't bother to actually do anything. This was one of those times where his insomnia wasn't killing him slowly.

ave in the air.

Kenshutsu nearly fell over in surprise when Nakama believed him, he then begun to calm himself down again, he needed to get ride of this feeling of overwhelming fear and despair, he then slapped both of his own cheeks hard leaving a mark for a couple of seconds, the sharp pain and after sting help him recover rather quickly.

Valerie then looks over at Arii, noticing he was being 'late' by not attending the class meeting of sorts "Arii Tashiro, you are late for class!"

Arii grumbled something low and incoherent, still visibly asleep.

"Never mind all of us sitting on this bus... Kenshutsu, lead us to the proximity of the 'bear headmaster'?" Nakama asked calmly to Ken.

"Bear headmaster?" Valerie asked, confused.

Kenshutsu slowly nodded and turned around "Follow me... but do so at your own risk..." he said in a slightly shaky voice that was slowly turning more steady, he then begun to walk the gravel path, not checking behind him to see who is following, he just kept walking, once he had made his way to the area with cabins 1 to 4, he would turn to his right onto a separate path to where the stage was, the reason Kenshutsu was scared was very simple, just like he doesn't become friends with people who he doesn't understand, he also has a fear of the unknown.

She follows him, strangely feeling some tension in the air "So is it someone in a bear costume or?" She asked Kenshutsu.

Arii was just passed out, he wasn't dealing with this shit. Not today.

Somebody had carried Arii with them along with the group.

What they saw at the stage was a bit different from what they expected. There was a cheery looking teen with blue hair, average sized. He was wearing the same color scheme as Monokuma, too.

Then... Kakusareta was in his outfit, but the colors were changed too. Whatever happened here? And just as suddenly, the bear popped out. What could be going on? 

Arii stirred, waking up as he shoved down from whoever decided they could carry him. He looked at the bear, getting his own bearings. "What the fuck is that? A monochrome mess?" He tilted his head, squinting at the bear

Satori, who had recently awoken, quietly stood there within the dim shade she got from standing near the tree, staring at Monokuma confused.

Daniel Bydenworth, who had followed Arden to the site, folded his hands, staring down at his feet.

He kept his mouth shut, not wanting to converse.

Arden stayed silent for the moment, keeping his arms crossed over his chest while just staring at the strange bear, questioning what was up with this thing.

Arii turned back to the rest of the group. "What the fuck is wrong with you all?" He looked back at the bear, not sure why no one just walked away. "The fuck did I miss?" He looked back at the others.

Satori suddenly spoke up "H-Hello?" to the monochrome bear.

Kenshutsu just stood there, shaking in fear as a quiet breeze blew by him, he was confused and scared, it was another thing he didn't know, another thing to be afraid of, his eyes darted around to see anything else.

Daniel glared at Arii, just to see what he looked like.

He caught sight of Daniel's glare, "Got something to say, buddy boy?"

"N-No."He quickly looked away.

"Fucking thought so." Arii looked at the others, searching for an answer as to why everyone was scared.

"Chillax . . " Arden said under his breath.

Satori sighed, a little disappointed since she expected a response.

"Stop being bitchy and scaring the others, it's bad we're in this situation already." Arden scoffed at Arii.

He narrowed his eyes at Daniel, walking towards him as he reached up to grab his collar. "Wanna repeat that--" He turned to Arden.

"Upupupu! Already are a few people hating each other!" Monokuma cheered amidst the anger of Arden and Arii.

Satori jumped at the sound of Monokuma's voice, afterward she stared in shock and awe.

Daniel looked frightened, as he shook.

"Nnn . . "

Arii let go of Daniel, shoving him a bit. "Go fuck yourself, busted ass Monofreak."

"That's not a nice thing to say. Did you ever learn that if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all- "

". . ." Arii slowly turned back around to Daniel. He stared at him for awhile.

Daniel quickly regretted saying anything.

Kenshutsu began to take deep breaths to calm himself down, as his shaking begun to stop he put a hand on Arii's shoulder saying one word loud and clear "STOP."

Arden shook his head some, pinching the nose bridge between his eyes. "Stop scaring the others already."

Shortly after, he tackled Daniel to the ground, sitting on his stomach as he pinned him. He kicked his boot heel up, digging it into his forehead. "FUCK OFF!"

"Now now, what'd you say to me, Arii Tashiro? Are you willing to be that cocky?" Monokuma said in a sing-song voice. "AND ALL OF YOU, QUIET BEFORE YOU GET BLOWN UP!"

Satori quietly listened, as she was trying to ignore the conflict currently going on.

He screamed, " Please don't hurt me!" He tried to avoid his actions.

Arii stopped applying pressure, turning around with wide eyes. "...Blown up?" 

He then doubled over in laughter, kicking a leg up as he continued mocking the bear with his laugh.

Kenshutsu just sighed, walking away "I give up on him..." he said in an annoyed yet sad tone.

"Just please get off!" Daniel tried to squirm out.

"That means get off of Daniel, then stop being bitchy about this, and listen to the bear." Arden said snarkily to Arii, not wanting to deal with this bullshit.

Satori turned and spoke. "Can we please avoid fighting each other for now?"

He got off of Daniel, giving him a firm kick as he giggled at the bear. "Blown up my ass.."

He held his leg in pain, trying not to show it. "Aaa. ."

Arden glared at Arii before crossing his arms over his chest once more, turning his attention to Monokuma.

"Alright, alright! All of you listen up!" Monokuma said, annoyed.

Daniel glared back at Monokuma, wondering what he would do next.

Satori quickly turned to Monokuma, wanting to hear what such a strange bear would want them to do.

"Sure, let's just shut up and listen to this retarded ass freak who's playing spooky robot bear! Oooooo!" He waved his hands, mocking the bear more clearly.

Monokuma looked at all of the students that were currently there. "As you all know, you were on a bus when you woke up... And ended up in my camp! What you don't know is that several people woke up early, and almost blew the whole thing under the water! That just pisses me off!"

Kenshutsu began to watch Monokuma, his fear replaced by anger to Arii.

"Well, I'll have you know I slept just fine." He stuck his tongue out at the bear.

Monokuma somehow snapped with his 'paws', two machine guns suddenly heard revving from the sides of the stage, lasers pointed at Arii. "Annoy me again, and you're the prime example of what I do to kids here when they misbehave!"

Arii's eyes widened a bit, looking at the guns, "How the fuck.." He tilted his head a bit. "..whaa.."

He laughed a bit, putting his hands in his pockets as he looked at Arii.

Kenshutsu took a couple of steps back, now realizing the power that Monokuma has, his annoyance to Arii quickly changed back to fear of Monokuma.

Satori got a bit nervous due to the fact by 'Punishment', Monokuma meant death.

Arii glared at Daniel, "Giggle again and I'll shove my foot up your ass.." He mouthed to him.

Satori turned to Arii and said, "Let's prevent fighting until this is over..."

"Let's prevent fighting in general." Daniel intervened.

Satori responded with a rather basic "Yeah.." as she got her bearings straight.

"Then calm your bubbly bitch ass down." Arii scoffed.

"I did nothing but laugh, is it now illegal? Silly." He rolled his eyes, tapping his foot and looking down.

"I wonder how far my heel can go up your ass." He growled back at him.

"Knock it the fuck off already." Arden said, obviously taking no shit today.

"I'll knock you the fuck out." He shot at Arden.

"Look, I don't want to start anything, but when you say something to me from this point on, I will not respond no matter what!" He stomped lightly, raising his hand to the sky in an attempt to seem a bit brave. 

Satori quickly said to them "G-Guys stop!"

"You're dealing with a serial killer here, bud. Now shut up already before you get yourself shot." Arden shot back at Arii.

"I-It's not my problem that someone has a low temper." Daniel said, letting his stutter slip for a moment.

Suddenly, a machine gun was heard firing a single bullet... into Arii's leg. "Try shoving it in anywhere now!"

Satori gasped as the bullet penetrated into Arii's leg.

"Just trying to make things easier for all of us, kay?" He didn't want to say anything else, knowing that he was gonna die. He looked over at Arii, as he felt the pain that Arii must have had when it hit his leg.

Arii fell down, yelping. He was caught off guard, looking at his leg. "Ah! Fuck, fuck! FUCK!" He held the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. He gently rocked back and forth, attempting to tame himself.

Kenshutsu closed his eyes once the bullet was shot and the painful screams of Arii were heard, he just repeated the same words in his head 'he deserved it, he deserved it, he deserved it.'

Arden had a sweat roll down the side of his head, giving a slight sigh with it. "I told you... Does anyone have any bandages or loose cloth?"

Satori stared at Arii, she cringed thinking about how much that could've hurt if it was her, but she knew he didn't deserve it even if he was doing something wrong.

He looked at his blood covered hand. "Shit. Shit, ass, FUCK!" He kept yelling curses at himself. "Don't just fucking stand there you retards, help me damnit!"

Satori responded to Arii. "How are we supposed to help!?"

Daniel gulped, stuck in a knot of anxiety not knowing what to do next.

"Get some cloth or something, just do something you bitch!" Arii's temper had blown through the roof. He just wanted to go home.

Satori got angry at the insult and shouted back "A-At least I don't act like one!"

Arden walked over to Arii and got down on a knee. "Don't resist." He put his hand to the wound and pressed down on it to stabilize the bleeding.

He pulled a rag out of his pocket, throwing it to Arii.

"I'll just have my servants carry him over to the infirmary, and he'll be ready, good as new!" Monokuma blew a whistle, which sounded rather annoying. Suddenly, the blue-haired servant and the former classmate Kaku walked from their places and lifted Arii off out of sight.

Satori sighed as Arii was taken away by the servants, which slightly unnerved her.

He struggled a bit as he was carried off, faint shouts of: "PUT ME DOWN YOU RETARDED CUNTS!" could be heard rather faintly.

He watched Arii as he was carried away, his eyebrows were in a concerned position.

Kenshutsu didn't look at Arii as he opened his eyes. Instead, he just stared at Monokuma "So..Monokuma was it? can you continue what you were talking about?" he said, dead serious yet emotionless, he was in THAT mood.

Arden shook his head while Arii was carried away. He took a few steps back and recrossed his arms over the chest.

Satori redirected her attention back to Monokuma, wanting to hear what he had to say.

He was being oddly quiet, knowing that only when he wanted to speak up he would. He was usually extremely quiet but worried it would leave a bad first impression.

"Okay, okay. Most of you don't know what the fuck's going on, and I commend you all for being idiots in that regard! But I am your Camp Director/Headmaster, Monokuma! And we're going to play a little game here!"

Satori replied to Monokuma's statement "A game? At a time like this!?"

Kenshutsu began to shake again forced to rehear what he heard before.

Daniel just stayed quiet, not wanting to start anything else like what happened with him and Arii.

"Of course! We can play chess, mahjong, poker, or... a MUTUAL KILLING GAME!" Monokuma laughed as he had done several times before.

Satori was shocked and said to the laughing monochrome bear "W-What!? You're joking right!?"

"Satori, I'm dead serious! I'm the best at Poker! Upupupu!" Monokuma cracked up, as he had made a joke if it wasn't obvious enough.

Satori quickly replied. "T-Thats not what you said!"

"Satori, you are just so bad at Poker! You have the worst luck to have stepped on the wrong bus! Imagine if you had to play a game of chance!"

Kenshutsu then asked Monokuma "Why us?" He was back to 'that mood'.

"Satori, you are just so bad at Poker! You have the worst luck to have stepped on the wrong bus! Imagine if you had to play a game of chance!"

Satori was shocked and said quietly "T-The..wrong bus?"

"You didn't even notice this wasn't your class!? Oh well, saying too much would spoil the killing game!"

Daniel just stood there silent, looking at Monokuma and Satori.

Satori quickly looked at everyone just to realize her mistake. she sighed, due to the fact that one small mistake had led her to the weirdest thing she had ever experienced.

"So, Satori Maeko, the first '17th Student' for any Killing Game I've ever heard of! Better have fun, people might see you as expendable!"

Satori nervously said in response to the last word the monochrome bear spoke "..E-Expendable?"

"Of course! In a game where there's supposed to be 16 people, the 17th will probably be the weakest! Upupupu! Anyyyways, back on track! That whore Satori had to ruin everything! Blablabla, a Killing Game, blablabla! If you take a look at your phones, you might notice that everything you could consider normal about them was wiped!"

Daniel looked at his phone, looking at everyone's profiles.

Satori slowly looked at her phone's screen after turning it on. She also chose to ignore Monokuma calling her a whore.

Their phones displayed every little detail about their body, from head to toe. It even knew a few secrets about them. "Well, well, well! You may notice that two of our students don't have their talents put in the rosters!"

He directed their attention to Lukas Wyker and Satori Maeko's profiles.

Satori got a little bothered about 'the every single detail about her' part and spoke. "This seriously looks like a stalker analyzed me..." She quickly turned her phone off.

"Nope! No stalkers here! We just got everything on you through other means!" Monokuma laughed as he attempted to go back on track.

Kenshutsu turned on his phone, his phone then showed a 3D scan of his body, after seeing this he would instantly be creeped out, then he turned it off.

Daniel refused to say a word, even though he wanted to talk really bad. He was afraid to get called out by Monokuma and presumably die.

Arden opened up his phone and looked through it all the way to find all the details he possibly could, but he could only see his secrets. 'What a shame.' He thought to himself. 

"Also, don't go looking for /other/ secrets that people may have! Your secrets are exclusive to you, since I am a nice Headmaster, after all! Let's get even further back on track with my Servants! Also, you can have your little brat back, but I gave him a few things to keep him in check!" He clapped his hands and blew a whistle when the Servants came back with a cuffed and collared Arii.

Satori looked at Arii's vulnerable state and said, "I feel like you really earned that.."

"This is fucking bullshit." He growled at Satori, sending her a death glare. He limped a bit, his leg still in pain.

Once Kenshutsu heard about secrets, he would turn his phone on again, ignoring the creepy 3D scan as he looked through the bio, shocked, he would ask "H-How do you even know this!?"

"Well, several things! Hope's Peak rosters, our files on you, and some notes that were taken by a specific individual that I wanted to 'borrow' for study purposes!"

"Wonderful. Aren't you a ray of fucking sunshine.." He muttered, fiddling with his handcuffs.

Daniel just stared into his Augmented Virtual Reality headset, confused as to why the information was also implemented in his Headset.

"Wait a minute, I didn't even give you guys motivation to do any sort of killing yet! I am such a stupid Headmaster, can you ever find it in your hearts to forgive me?" He said in a pseudo-crying/begging voice.

Satori responded to Monokuma's act with a cold remark "I can't exactly forgive someone like you.."

"No. Go fuck yourself." Arii glared.

Kenshutsu would go silent after what he saw... and heard.

"Oh, Arii! Your brother would love to see something like that!" Monokuma taunted. "With his big strong manly arms!" He poked at Arii verbally, wanting him to snap.

Something in Arii's head pushed him to overdrive. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He instantly shot back, his face heating up.

"Anyways, enough of me talking to the brat, this has officially taken up like half of my time! Also, Arii, I'm ignoring you right now, so just shut up for a sec, will ya?" He asked, and then did his laugh again. "You guys REALLY want to get out of here?"

He just continued to look at Monokuma through his headset, sighing. He was currently playing Tetris with the AR Visor while watching, mainly to block out his view of others while still listening.

"..go to hell..bimbo bitch.." He muttered.

Kenshutsu would slowly nod, even though he knew what would be said next.

"...like I said before, KILLING is the only way out! I don't fucking care how you do it, just do it! The rest of the rules are in your phones, look in your Documents section! Also, don't try calling on your phones for help! You can only call each other's numbers! Phone calls shut off at two AM, the cafeteria shuts off at 10:00 AM!" 

"Also, to the people I told that they didn't have their phones before we all grouped up like this... I simply lied, you guys had them! You guys were just too idiotic to search for them!" Monokuma finished, waiting for a reply to tie the topic together.

"I sure do wonder if we can kill MonoFUCKER up there!" Arii yelled, still pissed from Monokuma's comments.

Satori looked towards Monokuma "How are we idiotic if we weren't even aware of that..?"

"Didn't you embrace your idiocy for forgetting to motivate us, Monocunt?" Arii glared daggers at Monokuma.

"I'm SURE you don't want to be an example of what I do to punish people WITHOUT a warning?" He said at Arii, before ringing a bell, causing the blue-haired servant to walk up to the stand, holding Monokuma.

The Servant looked between them all. "Well, um, hi! I'm Caiden Tenborough, the Ultimate Dealer!"

[CAIDEN TENBOROUGH - ULTIMATE DEALER]

"That sounds shady as fuck." He looked at Caiden.

Daniel just stared into the distance, not knowing what was happening at all.

Satori looked at Caiden and responded "Ah, nice to meet you! I'm Satori Maeko."

Caiden looked at Arii. "Oh, it's not really meant to be shady! I can just sell anything to anybody, legal or not! I was the lone survivor of an event that Monokuma allowed me to voice out... However, I sort of..."

"Actually Satori is a whore, feel free to call her that." He grinned.

Monokuma piped up at Caiden's comment. "He's the prime example of a great killer!"

Kenshutsu "If you are the Ultimate Dealer, shouldn't you be high?" he said trying to lighten the mood before he heard Caiden was a killer. "...oh."

Arii stared at Satori. "... You really are a whore, so why aren't you on all fours sucking my-" He cut himself off, looking at his collar.

"...yeah, sorry about the killing thing!" Caiden peeked his head over Monokuma, who he was holding. "I honestly didn't plan it! I was sort of forced into it, but I couldn't say a word..."

"Y-You're disgusting!" Satori shouted at Arii, she didn't even want to know what he was gonna say.

"You're a stuttering slut!" He shot back. He stepped towards her, kicking her with his good leg.

Satori avoided the kick quickly, trying to ignore him.

"Also, to prove that your secrets are true..." Caiden said while holding Monokuma near his ear, which made it look like he was whispering something to him. 

"U-Um, is anybody here named Arii Tashiro?"

Satori pointed at Arii in a smug manner.

He stopped, looking at Caiden. "Right here, bitch." He stood up straight. "Whaddya' need?" He added.

"Uh, you're gay? Um..." He tried whispering, but it was still audible because he was near a mic. "Monokuma, did I hear you right?"

"I honestly don't like bearing this kind of news..."

He perked up a bit, looking over at Monokuma.

".." He went silent, blinking once of twice. He tilted his head. "What?"

"Something about you being with somebody rather... unsanitary. He said to not say much more about it, else you'd probably be at the point of a... What was it called? Ah, that's right, 'hissyfit' is what he said... Also, my main job here is the ability to buy things from me using DigiMono Coins. Sort of like BitCoin, but people will actually use it." Caiden tried to lighten the mood.

"A hissyfit?" He stared at Caiden. "I can show you a fucking hissyfit."

Satori sighed, knowing that the ongoing drama with Arii verbally attacking others will continue.

"Monokuma says he can show you a grenade through every orifice, and called you a sycophant. He said any more input until the announcements are over will cause a certain voltage to go into your neck, harming you..."

"This is a fucking shock collar?" He looked down at it.

"Yes, it is... Also, you talked..." Caiden pressed a button on the podium, sending a few volts into Arii's neck.

"Ah...alright." She responded, slightly happy since Kenshutsu seemed to be the second person who hasn't insulted her yet.

He twitched, standing up straight as he jolted a bit. He made muffled noises sounding along the lines of: "Fuu-UUUCK THisssss."

Suddenly, somebody walked from behind the crowd. "And what about this 'Lukas Wyker' before we move on? Did you made him a servant too, or is he to be kept elsewhere until the time being?" It was Nakama Shiki that spoke. It was rather strange since it appears he was writing everything down in a notebook.

Arii turned, looking at him. "Who's this fucker?" He stared at Nakama.

Satori turned to face Nakama, surprised since she didn't notice him.

Daniel was extremely confused trying to catch on with the drift of their conversation.

"Nakama Shiki, Ultimate Analyst. Unlike you guys, I knew Satori, albeit very briefly. More of an accidental bump in the hallway a few days back. However, I am mainly speaking up now, due to the lack of speaking about Lukas. He seems to be the most suspicious of us, minus Arden."

Daniel took off his AR headset, looking at them with bright eyes.

Satori seemed to be surprised that someone she actually knew was with her, which made her feel like she wasn't that out of place.

"Fuckin' wonderful." Arii sighed, struggling with his cuffs a bit more.

Kenshutsu was about to say something to contradict Nakama but then came up with nothing.

"S-So what are you guys conversing about?" He said, snapping back to reality.

"For your information, Mr. Bydenworth, I was trying to speak of the relevance of suspicious people. You are on a low caliber on that list, but you'll probably do something if Arden was harmed. I've seen you hang out with him before this."

Kenshutsu smiled without himself even noticing, writing down a little note in his mind to talk with Nakama often.

"Nakama, have you found anything important about this whole situation yet?" Satori asked curiously, wanting to know if he might've found another way out.

"And with that, I believe you are going to end this, right Monokuma? You seem almost out of ideas. Well, except you are about to spout one more little tidbit if I've studied your rather strange mannerisms..."

Kakusareta shook his head with disappointment, "If this is already the end already, then everything is really turning out to be somewhat anticlimactic..."

Monokuma smacked Kakusareta over the head with his own 'paw'. "You're so damn quiet! You could've been the one to explain some of this to these brats!"

Kakusareta scoffed and remarked, "Hell I know just as much as any of these simple acquaintances of mine, which is very limited, mind you..."

Arii just watched, trying to figure out the handcuffs. He didn't have his bobby pins on him. He groaned a bit.

"Well, I'm running out of things to say, so i'll go back to being silent now." Daniel said quietly as he put his AR Headset on.

"And yes, Nakama! Stop being a smartass! I was going to announce that there's a traitor amongst your midsts! One who knows the full ordeal, and was the one who caused you all to fall asleep on the bus!" Monokuma said, lightly annoyed.

Satori seemed to quickly pull something out of her breast pocket, a small notebook along with a pencil and began writing down what she was seeing. She then quickly put it away when she was done writing whatever it was into it.

He lazily pulled at them, slowly losing motivation as he perked up, looking at the stage. "A what?"

"A traitor, Arii! One of you 17 is a traitor, even though a few of you are just wandering about caring about the ones that can't handle this! Wimps!" He stuck out his 'tongue' out behind them, despite there being nobody there.

Kenshutsu stuttered "A T-T-T-Traitor!?"

"I'll see how much you can handle, you piece of shit.." He glared.

Monokuma gave Caiden the shock collar remote. "Zap him, pronto!"

Caiden looked at the remote with a glum face. "With pleasure, Monokuma..." He pressed the button, shocking Arii two times as much as what he was shocked with before.

"Hm, so... The next intriguing question we should ask is what do we do about that particular predicament? Do they just kill them one by o-" He started.

Arii felt the jolt, expecting it more this time. He fidgeted a bit. "..fucking hell.." He shook his head, shaking out the jolt. Shivering a bit.

"Oh dear..." Was all he could manage to utter. 

Satori awkwardly moved beside Nakama, seemingly more comfortable with someone she knew watching the shocking as well.

Kenshutsu was now standing by himself again, he then sat on the floor, thinking and remembering everything that had happened so far.

Satori felt even more nervous knowing she can be killed by anyone at any time while nobody's looking.

"With that... toodles! Kakusareta, Caiden! Keep an eye on these misbehaving rats while I'm taking care of things!" Monokuma disappeared somehow, even though there was nothing he could hide behind that was in the immediate area. The podium was taken up by Caiden who tapped the microphone. "You guys can have a free day... I'll just give you guys the key to Lukas' bedroom in the infirmary."

Kenshutsu would stand up again, after having a sigh he let a smile creep onto his face again as he walked over to the others.

Caiden tossed the key to Nakama, who caught it and put it in his pocket. "Alright. Everybody, listen up! This is Nakama Shiki speaking, and I'll attempt to try and help us out of here. Satori isn't suspicious, he took her talent out of the roster to try and make her seem suspicious. Yes, she is from a different class, but that doesn't mean she's going to kill us all!" He crossed his arms, open to suggestions from his classmates.

"Thanks for yelling at us, Sergeant Shithead." He glared at Nakama.

Satori looked at Nakama, she felt happier knowing someone else is defending her as well.

Kenshutsu would simply ask "Should we check up on Lukas now?"

"Still, rather suspicious don't you think? There has to be some logic behind it at the bare minimum..." Kaku pointed out.

"Y-Yeah but, didn't he say that I took the wrong bus by mistake?" Satori replied to Kaku.

"Everybody here is at least a little bit suspicious, like you Kaku. Whatever, everybody just head to the infirmary! Once we check up on Lukas, we can have the rest of the day to ourselves!"

"Pfft, I may or may not have... tuned out f-for most of that speech, but um, yeah sure lets head to an infirmary..." Kaku said, trying to brush off why he assumed Satori was suspicious in the first place.

"Indeed, let us go." Satori agreed with the majority, and they head out to the infirmary.

Arii tagged along, occasionally rubbing his wrists and neck. His eye twitched now and then. "So what loser are we here for?"

Once they all made it to the Infirmary, Nakama used a key on a locked part of the Infirmary.

Inside of the room was Lukas, but he was unconscious. There were bandages on his head, but not a whole lot. His vitals were stable too, and he looked like he was breathing at a normal pace. "Phew, he's alright... Alright, everybody go do what they want right now!" He said, leading everybody out of the room.

"..Though, what is there to do here?" Satori asked, genuinely wanting to know what kind of fun activities there were to do around here.

Arii had a few ideas of his own, involving a pen and some peace. He walked to a desk, poking around for any marker or pen to use.

[And with that, it was 6:00 PM. Four hours until 'night time'.]

[FREE TIME, END OF PART 1/4]


	4. Chapter One [Part Two]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two is Out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Refer to summary of this chapter / Ch. 1 Roster.

[Part Two...] [Next Day.]

Nakama was reading the note he got over and over again. "This is the place... Signed by them and all."

He opened the door to the cafeteria, it was strange since nobody was awake at the time... except them.

He was looking in the kitchen for them, which oddly enough functioned as its own room.

"Hello? Oh, hey."

???: "Well, I don't exactly know what we have to do right now... But I think I found a way out."

"Really? If I were to know any better, that was a lie."

???: "Alright, fine, you caught me. Before you wait, can you accept my apologies?"

"No, I need my beauty sleep. This game's going to get to-" Suddenly, something was activated, and it hit Nakama over the head. As he tries to get up, he is hit with something again, knocking him out. The mystery person snickered, taking the note they wrote and tearing it up. ???: "Set in motion..."

[Two hours later... PoV Swap..?]

Satori was the first to wake that day...

Satori yawned and stood up from her bed.

She quickly got herself together and left the dorm, to look for Nakama to see what he's up to. After all, she is more okay with him than anyone else, assuming he was up anyway.

Strangely enough, the cafeteria was locked from the inside that day. Through the window, one could see that the kitchen was chained up, too. Rather hastily, even.

"Ehhhh? I wonder what happened.." Satori spoke to herself, though she felt awkward when she realized it, but she stood there silently staring at the locked up cafeteria, wondering what kind of dreadful thing could've happened.

Monokuma suddenly plopped next to Satori from the roof. "People are waking up at the most inopportune moments for me!" He stomped furiously on the ground.

"Gah. . . you're here." Satori said to the bear who had just appeared in front of her, a little disappointed.

"Well, you know me! I'm currently doing some minor renovations to the cafeteria, one of the students complained it was too much like a design they had seen before! They wanted me to 'be more original' and all of this stupid stuff!" The bear's face was a deep red, signifying anger.

"Well if it makes you feel better, it felt just fine for me and I'm assuming we're the only ones up, right?" Satori replied to monochrome bear who is currently upset with the student's commentary.

"It'll be ready within a few minutes, trust me! I was about to announce the morning to all of your 'bright classmates'!" He said, heavily air quoting the words 'bright classmates'. "Also, two other people were up! One was in some shady clothes, and one was your boyfriend!" He giggled.

"Huh? B-Boyfriend!? Wait..you mean Nakama?" Satori, concerned to where he could be, instantly replied to Monokuma.

"Ding ding ding, you get a prize!" Monokuma pulled out a 'consolation prize', which was a tacky medal commonly given to the people who just show up to events.

"I was paid a pretty penny to keep my mouth shut for any part of their identity! Last I saw, the guy went around the back of the girl's bathroom!"

Satori quickly walked off to the girl's bathroom, unaware of what may be lying ahead.

There was a trash bag and a bit of leather. Strange, nobody here wore leather... The trash bag, on further examination, was empty, save for a hint of some bloody black cloth.

Suddenly, there was a bell. "Alright, brats! Time to face the day with a new-found hope... only for that to be crushed when the shit hits the fan later down the road!" Monokuma did his signature laugh.

Faint yells of annoyance along the lines of "Shut the FUCK up." rang loudly from Arii's room.

Satori quickly wrote down what she has seen and walked away to where the others may meet up.  
[FREE TIME!]

Eventually, Arii emerged from his room, walking around tiredly. He seemed to be pissy as ever.

Kenshutsu would slowly wake up to the sounds of Monokuma's laughter. When he got up he left his cabin, he took everything with him. He did this due to the fact he slept in his clothes. It seemed like he was trying to block the despair in his mind as he quietly hummed, walking to the main campfire outside the large cabins.

Satori looked around for anybody, and she means 'anybody' to talk to about her findings. Eventually, Satori ran into Arii. Not literally, but just actually found him.

"Oh, hey. . ." Satori said reluctantly to Arii, due to past fights.

"Hello, bimbo bitch. . ." He grumbled, tired as all hell. He stood straight, looking at her as he rubbed his eyes.

Satori seemed to be a bit angered by Arii's sassy remark, but she just ignored it.

"You gonna stand in silence, dumbass?" He kicked her leg, trying for a reaction.

It sounds like there is something on Arii's mind... Would you like to hang with Arii Tashiro, the Ultimate Godfather? [Y] [N]

She felt honestly annoyed to be in such an annoying person's presence but she eventually spoke. "Do you want to do anything..?"  
[Y]

"You're asking me to hang out..?" Arii looked at her weird. "Fine, whatever. We can explore and find out where we are.." He scratched the back of his head.

"Alright." Satori replied.

"Where do we look first then?" He asked, hoping it wasn't too far.

Arii and Satori hung out, and it was a generally alright time... except for the 15 times he said 'bimbo bitch' when he fell over.

Would you like to give a gift to Arii? [Y] [N]

[Y]

What do you give to Arii? > Best Dad Mug > 'No Fucks' Tie.

> 'No Fucks' Tie [MonoPrize #005]

"..Where'd you even get this?" He looked at it, glancing at her. "You go have sex with the dealer for this, stutter slut?"

"I'm not desperate, just take the gift." Satori said with a sigh.

"You seem to be desperate, wouldn't be too surprised if the dealer tells me otherwise." He giggled. "Or if every other guy says otherwise."

"Well go ahead and ask, they'll just say no." Satori said confidently.

"Though if you really want to know, I got it from the MonoMono machine." She also added.

"You seem overly confident, maybe you should show me where else you can be confident." He winked, taking the tie, giggling a bit.

Satori stayed silent blushing a little bit, but she thought to herself that I guess he enjoyed the gift.

A paper flopped to the ground, presumably from the roof of the cabin they were near. It says 'To Arii. <3'

"Your face is a bit red there--" He turned to the paper. He watched it fall as he walked over, grabbing it. "What's this..?"

Satori stared at the paper, curiously since it mysteriously just fell from the roof, afterwards she looked up where it came from.

The paper said 'Heya, Arii! I think I found something you might actually enjoy. Come to the cafeteria in a few hours!' - Signed, Your New Friend!

"Eh? The hell is this?" Arii stared at the paper. "Who would've given this to me..?" He flipped it over, searching for a name.

Arii felt a little bit curious, so he decided to check it out a little bit later.

"What'd it say?" Satori asked curiously, wanting to know what could be on that mysterious paper.

"Someone found something I might like, I'll check with 'em later.." Arii responded.

"..Ah, alright." Satori said to Arii, with a faint smile.

[FREE TIME EVENT END!]

Kenshutsu stood up after writing random words that seemed to have a pattern, he looked around for anyone else.

Arii took the slow scenic route to the cafe, deciding whoever wanted him could wait for awhile. He eventually made his way to the cafe, noticing it was locked up. "Wonderful." He said, pulling at a door handle.

Eoh was whistling, whittling a stick he found on the ground for fun.

He looked at Kenshutsu, who to him was apparently just writing something that didn't exactly make sense to him. "Morning." He said sternly while whittling away at the stick.

Kakusareta (with his long-ass name) walked over to the campgrounds with a bored expression on his face, "Being Monokuma's obligatory servant is really not my field of interest for much longer... So how did everybody else find their sleep to be...?"

"Fuck, how could anybody sleep knowing that some bear could watch us at any given moment? I took my time looking around my cabin to see if anything was interesting about it. Sadly, it wasn't that interesting."

Kenshutsu would turn his head slightly as he put his hands on his hips "What do you mean? everything is the same, but instead of The goverment it's Monokuma"

Satori went to go to the Cafeteria after her talk with Arii.

Monokuma was seen opening the cafeteria doors, it looking somewhat different than yesterday. The kitchen was still chained up.

Kaku noticed the boarded up area, "Oh, so you got the other one to do that task, I'm assuming, great to see you're putting us to some use at the bare minimum, foul bear..."

"Well I suspect that with the weight of the possibility of death on your shoulders, it would be a rather difficult task to attempt to sleep, your circumstances seem understandable..." Kaku acknowledged.

Satori walked over to Monokuma to check out the new renovations.

Arii shrugged, walking inside, "Ey Monocunt! Did you write me this letter?" He waved it at Monokuma.

Monokuma looked at him and gave him a laugh. "Upupupu! I don't send out letters! What am I, your grandpa?"

"You sure act like the crazy geezer." He shrugged, looking at the letter.

"Can't argue with that logic!" He said, somehow disappearing again.

"He really does know everything. So who wanted to see me then..?" He looked around, now on edge.

Satori walked into the kitchen once Monokuma was gone. She then realized she walked face-first to a door. It was still locked.

"...Are you kidding me?" She said a bit annoyed.

"Oh yes, those doors sure are quite the formidable foe, are they not?" Kaku said sarcastically.

"Good job, blonde bimbo." Arii said, watching Satori hit the door.

"..Please, do not say anything, I am aware I am stupid sometimes." Satori replied leaving the kitchen door."

"Wasn't it obvious?" Arii laughed.

"Oh yes that we already know about half of society, no need to further emphasize it anymore." Kaku straightened himself.

"Anyways, I'm heading off. C'ya guys." Eoh said, wandering off to a seemingly random direction.

"Hm, don't get yourself killed, that wouldn't be the best thing on any of our agendas at the moment..." Kaku said, hoping that Eoh wouldn't die from some random classmate of theirs that would jump them.

"Oh hey, it's that traitor linguist and his pissy attitude." Arii remarked, looking at his nails.

"Mic check, mic check!" Monokuma said over the speakers. "May all students please report to the huge bonfire in the middle of the campgrounds?"

When Arii was the only one in the room remaining, somebody apparently in the room with him tapped his shoulder.

He jumped, turning around. "Erm, who are you?"

"Oh, sorry. It's one of the classmates. Look at the chain, it's loose. Mind helping me pull it off?"

"Sure, I guess." Arii replied, "You mean the kitchen chains?"

"Yeah. They're loose, and my hands are pretty sore..."

"From what?" Arii grew suspicious, stepping back.

"Pulling the chains for twelve minutes, duh..."

"..Yeah." Arii walked over, pulling at the chains, feeling them snap slightly from the pressure he was applying.

As the door swung open, Arii saw Nakama... he wasn't dead, but he wasn't conscious, either. Before Arii could react, however... He felt a sharp pain in the right side of his neck.

Arii whirled around, throwing a roundhouse kick as he stumbled away, feeling his neck, not sure what just happened.

There was a knife through Arii's neck. It almost poked out the other side. The mystery person then pushed him into the room and locked it using the chain after recovering from the kick. "Thanks for trusting me, best friend." The voice grew into a dark cackle, as it threw off the dark clothing it was wearing into the incinerator that was nearby. They then went with the students, as if they were always there...

Arii coughed up blood, falling down. He grabbed Nakama's leg to try and wake him up for a dying message. He spat up more blood, panicking. He was dying.

Nakama briefly woke up. "Gh- Huh? W-Where am I?"

He shook Nakama, gasping for air. "S-Sorr--" He spat up more blood.

He quickly put two and two together. "Get off! You're getting blood on me! I'll look like a guilty party!"

Arii moved away, barely clinging to life. He gave him the finger, spitting up large amounts of blood.

He wasn't even sure, he was collecting his thoughts, trying to spit out a name.

Arii thought of something. "T-They are m..." Arii then fell to the floor, dead. Under stress, Nakama tried to find a way out from the rather small kitchen. He looked in the locker for anything he could use as a tool... only to find...  
[BACK TO SATORI]

Satori stood at the bonfire, looking around but then noticing Nakama wasn't around.

Monokuma was rambling on about how having a cabin to yourself is a luxury, and that somebody already loitered Lukas' cabin while he was under medical care.

"You know what!?" Monokuma said, in an increasingly louder voice. "I'm going to give us a special bonding present!" Monokuma pressed a button on a remote, and there was a huge explosion to the cabins past the stage. The explosion caused a big white flash. Immediately after the flash, there were four cabins. One of them looked like a library on first glance, one of them looked like it was from Game of Thrones, one of them looked rather strange, and one of them was very artistic.

"...Huh, new living quarters..." Satori said in awe as she looked at the new cabins.

Kenshutsu covered his ears as the explosion happened, he was put in a slight daze due to the white flash. He was rather surprised by the new cabins just showing up out of nowhere.

"However in the dickens you managed to pull off such a feat of mechanics and architecture that fast baffles even me...my respect has grown in the slightest, for now..." Kakusareta admitted.

"Anyways... I think it's time you rats had your food! You guys look thinner than a Kardashian! Minus the so-called 'thicc' that people call her ass. People need to learn to respect the fact that she's a total loser with nothing in her pocket except money and a low IQ!"

"..Finally." Satori said, likely due to her getting hungry during this time.

"Oh, seems we share similar opinions on certain topics, if you weren't some delusional controlled robot of death and despair, I might even consider you a reasonable acquaintance on some levels, good work..." Kakusareta was genuinely impressed, nobody had shared his same views before.

"..Ah, wait." Satori looked around JUST to notice Arii isn't here.

She suddenly gets worried if something bad had happened to Arii and Nakama.

Kenshutsu asked Monokuma something on the way. "So, what's on the menu?" He didn't realize Arii wasn't with them.

As they were in the cafeteria, Bakuhatsu, Eoh, 'The Visage', and Valerie were there, just casually conversing.

Satori looked towards the kitchen doors to see if anything has changed.

Kakusareta looked around at the sea of people, not bothering to check if everyone was here, but just fascinated by everyone in general...

The chain looked slightly worn, but that was probably nothing.

Bakuhatsu hopped over to Satori. "Holy shit, you look generic!"

"I. . . think that's normal." Satori replied.

The Visage looked over to Satori. "She can look however she wants. Teenage life is something we only get once. You wouldn't know since there was no real childhood for you..."

Valerie was writing in whatever that notebook she carries around is. "So, yeah. We were all here, playing Chess. I then taught them the history of chess, and I think Bakuhatsu fell asleep. It was really fun!" She beamed with glee.

Kenshutsu clapped his hands together "I would love to play chess~"

"..Has anybody seen Arii and Nakama? They should've been with us.."  
Satori said with a concerned look spread on her weary face.

"Nope! I didn't like either of them! If Kyoso and I didn't get collars, I'd probably blow them up, and have him resurrect them so I don't die!" She sticks her tongue out, just doing tons of athletic maneuvers, and accidentally hitting a few people.

Satori stared at the kitchen doors, wondering why the chain looked a bit worn.

Monokuma barged into the cafeteria from the main doors, with a buffet. "I don't want you guys to starve, that would make this game EXTREMELY boring!"

Satori snapped out of it and looked at Monokuma.

Tsumarani looked at the bear, his eyes half closed in boredom as he watched the others react plainly.

Kenshutsu slightly drooled from just seeing the food, he realized how hungry he was.

Daniel was tempted to grab so much food, he wanted to grab the whole buffet.

Kaku stared at it with no real intent to eat it, he looked at the others, "Control yourselves. Honestly, it's not that hard you know, at least say thank you, simple manners like that..."

"I mean, thank you!" He said grabbing the back of his neck, using his scarf to hide his face.

He walked to the food, taking one of everything in the buffet.

"...something smells off." He slowly muttered.

"What is it?" Daniel said while silently eating a pancake.

"..." Tsu went silent, rubbing his arm.

"What the hell could smell off at this hour...?" Kaku asked with genuine curiosity.

Daniel looked over at Tsumara, curious.

Monokuma laughed. "Okay, so I have an important announcement! Everybody look away from the stick in the mud for a moment!"

Kenshutsu "I can only smell food!" he said as he was about to grab a chicken leg.

Hito looked at the chains, walking to the door, casually ignoring Monokuma. He moved the chains around, getting the door to open. He peeked inside as his eyes went wide. He found where the smell was coming from.

"I found the student that was meant to be in Satori's footsteps! The person she robbed of the game!" Monokuma eerily giggled.

Tsu didn't want to attract too much attention, muttering "..guys.." ever so quietly.

"..Huh!?" Satori replied to Monokumas statement.

"Your overjoy is causing me some rather serious concern for the moment...the time for simple puzzles and riddles isn't now, just cut to the conclusion of this and tell us straight on what you are trying to convey..." Kaku had no time for anything with riddles at the moment, not now.

Tsu kept trying to gather attention, gently waving his arm as he gave up, looking into the kitchen once more.

Satori could smell something too. She walked over to the kitchen door, near Tsumaranai.

She looked down at the chain, realizing something. There was a bit of blood on it.

He pulled the chain off the door entirely. He pulled open the door. "Smell anything?" He asked blandly.

Suddenly, she realized there were three people in the small kitchen. There was Nakama panicking in a corner, and two of them were corpses!

"...Oh my god!" Satori shouted as she ran into the kitchen.

> >The kitchen housed Arii Tashiro, SHSL Godfather, and Kaminari Haiko, the SHSL Puppeteer...< <

"What a blunder.." He muttered, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, what's this...?" Kaku wondered with curiosity

[POV... RETURNED TO NAKAMA.]

"Can somebody please explain why the hell our friends are already dead with a prime suspect sitting right next to them...? Someone talk to Nakama as well for christ's sake..." Kaku had seemed stone cold on the outside, but really he was filled with a new emotion he hadn't felt in a while which was fear...

"..G-GAH!" Satori shook at the sight of the corpses.

Tsu looked at Nakama, walking over as he grabbed his arm, harshly pulling him to his feet. "Get up."

"S-SHIT... SHIT-" Nakama's arm was grabbed by Tsu, as he was forced up.

"N-N-Nakama are you...alright?" Satori asked silently.

"THESE FUCKING DOORS AND WALLS... SOUNDPROOF."

"Calm down." Tsu blandly stated, gently pushing him to the crowd.

"N-No, not like that, Tsu! Arii had a knife into the side of his neck, and Kami was already dead..!"

Looking at the bodies, Nakama's statement was right. Arii had a single stab in the left side of his neck. Kami had several cuts in her body everywhere, mimicking a game of tic tac toe.

"This is disgusting." He simply stated, kneeling down to look at Arii's body. "He was spitting blood fucking everywhere." Tsu sighed.

"Welcome to the real world, it's a real shame when you see it firsthand, must say, but I've read the newspapers, seen the news, it's all rather same old same old..." He sighed, nothing on TV compared it to seeing it firsthand, though...

Tsu's statement seemed correct too, as it appeared as if Arii might've been coughing up blood as they left.

Valerie walked into the room in a calm and orderly fashion. "Make way! I taught forensics, I think I can do some good detective work... I think!"

"Val you stare at a notebook and start drooling when people hold hands." Tsu stared at Val.

Valerie looked at Tsumaranai. "This is why I shipped you with your entire Mollusk collection- Oh, I see something!" Valerie found a blank notebook, without any sort of blood on it. The title had messy handwriting on it, saying 'Owned by Eoh Yuji'.  
Upon further investigation, it appears that the notebook was made of LEATHER...

"Uh, Valerie?" Satori spoke up.

"Yes, Satori? I'm looking for clues, so just say what you want to say and I'll get back to ya!" She said while looking on the shelf the notebook was found on.

"....Before Arii's death, I found a piece of leather, I think it belongs to that notebook..and a note that proves Arii was invited here." Satori said quietly.

"He was? By who?" He looked at Satori.

"...The killer, they didn't write their name, though." She responded.

"I think we should really hold off on all clues until the end of the investigation, wouldn't you say?" He asked.

"Oh, the knife looks a bit... weird." Bakuhatsu added. The knife appeared to not be used for any sort of traditional cutting, and it had a wooden handle, most likely home-made.

"Nakama, did Arii say who did it?" Tsu turned.  
"...that, and what did Monokuma cut me off for..?" Tsu mumbled to himself.

"No, they gave me the finger after I told them I didn't know how I got here." Nakama sighed, as he continued his sentence.  
"But they were trying to say something..."

"I bet it was the traitor, based on what we've been told, it's a logical explanation, I guess..." Kaku suggested, "What motive would any of us have...?"

"The motive to leave." Tsu said ever so blandly.

"Hm, but wouldn't a little more pressure be towards the traitor? 1 against who knows how many..." Kaku argued.

"...shit, I was invited by somebody too. They were wearing all black, though."

"..About that, I also found black cloth...trying to get disposed anyway." Satori included.

"..No one here seems to have that--"  
Tsu looked at Satori.

"Well, glad Nakama is leading our whole investigation at the moment, anything else you wish to provide, oh wise one...?" he asked sarcastically.

"..E-Enough arguing, we need to solve this murder.." Satori said to the both of them.

"We have no leads, it's pointless.." Tsu sighed.

Eoh glanced at the group. "Uh, there's a bit of brown cloth, too..." Eoh said, it being stuck in Kami's hair.

"Hm, just wait until we start piecing it together, leads come in due time, they always do, start anywhere you can is the best way..." he suggested. He knew he couldn't help with finding the killer at the trial, so this was the best he could probably do.

Arden sighed, before looking at Kami's body, and the knife.

His eyes locked onto Arden. "Mister Serial Killer, have anything to say?"  
Tsu had many things start to link in his brain, Arden being the final link.

"Somebody copied my method of killing. Also, the kind of weapon used was not a conventional knife. It isn't even really a knife, it's used for scraping several things off of objects. Commonly used to smooth wood out."

"Oh, it's him alright." Tsu said blandly, looking at Arden. "Quite specific for barely seeing the knife."

"He's a serial killer, what would you expect, knives are their thing..." Kaku continued to refute every statement until the trial.

Arden looked at Tsumaranai with a rather tired expression. "I'm not that desperate to get out of here. It'd kill my only friend, dumbass." He said, pointing to Daniel.

"What a cover up." Tsu sighed. "It'd be a shame if Daniel had to see you be executed."

Valerie scoffed at Tsumaranai. "Good thing I already know who the killer is, mollusk boy!" She gave him a noogie. "And here's a hint, it isn't Arden. I'll explain why later!"

Kaku shook his head, disappointed, "Several of us lack the ability to practice our right to remain silent for a mere five minutes and just wait for the moment to actually argue..."

Daniel looked near a barrel of food, seeing a few locks of brown hair. "G-Guys? There appears to be some hair over here... lightly coated in blood..."

Nakama looked at the doorway. "...and who is that?" 

??? stood at the doorway, observing the group that gathered around the bodies. He blinked, sweating bullets, not wanting to be stared at.

Tsu stared at the man, studying his unusual tallness, stormy gray hair, white bandana, black hat, and so on. ".."

??? remained silent, not sure what to do or say.

"Look, man, can you just give us a name? Talent too, if you have one." Nakama asked impatiently, wondering why there had to be a new student at a time like this. It was just REALLY poor timing on Monokuma's part, which is what he summed it up as.

??? spoke up, his bandana moving with his mouth. "I'm Bankia Conchita, SHSL Freelance Mercenary." He said simply, looking down as he shuffled his feet.

[BANKIA CONCHITA - ULTIMATE FREELANCE MERCENARY]

"...Erm, Nice to meet you I guess..I'm Satori Maeko." She said to ???

Bankia seemed to wince, stepping forward. "No idea.." He said, seeming to stare down Arii's body.  
Tsu only stared at Bankia, watching him.

"Alright, alright! Let's just get to the trial already!" Monokuma yelled impatiently. "Move it, tub of lard!" He said to Bankia before disappearing to wherever he goes to.

Bankia stepped beside Tsu, glancing at the bodies every once and awhile. He rocked on his heels, confused.  
Tsu shrugged, not minding him at all.

Caiden led the students to what appeared to be a staircase in the middle of nowhere. "I hope you guys make it out alive! Good luck! Also, use common sense! It helps during trials!"

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, it was a blank room. Nothing was there.

Bankai and Tsu stared, confused.

The floor felt like it was shifting. Only then did everybody realize that the floor was descending from the blank room at a medium pace. It was a wall-less elevator, showing off the rather strange room.  
It was there that people began to realize... They would need a miracle to get through this...  
[PART 2 END!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might not be the last time we see Satori be the main character... ;)
> 
> Also sorry if this chapter feels a bit off, I forgot to consult my friend [Who is playing Kakureseta] to help me plan the investigation properly. I'll make sure to ask him for the trials, and for murder based events that happen in the future! ^^
> 
> \- Sincerely, Tom.


	5. Roster 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the updated list of characters.  
> Yes, I do know that killing two and adding one sort of negates it, but I'm going to fix that problem soon, don't worry.
> 
> [Hint: Don't get too attached to everybody until Ch.2]

Danganronpa :  
{STUDENTS}  
1 - Lukas Wyker - SHSL ???   
 2 - Nakama Shiki - SHSL Analyst   
 3 - Bakuhatsu Misutikki - SHSL Terrorist  
 4 - Eoh Yuji - SHSL Explorer   
 5 - Tsumaranai Hito - SHSL Macaologist  
 6 - Kenshutsu Namida - SHSL Strategist  
7 - Arden Saino - SHSL Serial Killer  
8 - Daniel Bydenworth - SHSL Augmented Reality Specialist   
9 - Matthew Fiore - SHSL Mechanical Engineer  
10 - Arii Tashiro - SHSL Godfather [DEAD]  
 11 - Sokudo Okoku - SHSL Speedrunner  
 12 - Bankia Conchita - SHSL Freelance Mercenary  
 13 - Kaminari Haiko - SHSL Puppeteer [DEAD]  
14 - Kyoso Misutikki - SHSL Necromancer   
15 - "The Beastly Visage" - SHSL Soldier  
16 - Valerie Hawksworth - SHSL Teacher   
17..? - Satori Maeko - SHSL ???  
 [SERVANTS]  
 1 - Caiden Tenborough - SHSL Dealer [Deals any sort of items he finds, acts like a shopkeep in the game. Major twist with this character]  
 2 - Kakusareta Nakademo - SHSL Linguist [Translates useful messages for the students, can't reveal anything that ruins the game, however.]


	6. Chapter One [Part Three]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Placeholder.

I just realized that I technically didn't add a new student, since they took up the missing slot in the roster I was trying to find. Still going to do something though. :)

\- Tom


End file.
